End this Game
by PsychoTwins
Summary: Five years ago the explosion that killed our parents made us the riches kids in the world, but our fear of the person that killed our parents made us put continents in between each other. We were kids, we were scared, but we're all coming back now and we will find out who did this. This will contain Male/Male and Female/Female, if you have a problem with that please do not read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

* * *

End this Game: Chapter One.

It was the five year anniversary. Five years since the explosion. Five years since their death. Mom, Dad, I miss you so much.

Five years ago their used to be a very influential group called the Olympians. They were a group of people that had the money, brains, and charisma to make the world go round. Leaders of industries and the kings and queens of western civilization, on the thrones they had built for themselves no one could touch them, but there was a flaw in the plan. The Olympians were human, they had to be subjected to mortal rules, and every mortal has to die someday even if it was far before their time.

Five years ago on June twenty first the Olympians were all called together for a meeting, all of them gathered in one spot. It was bound to draw attention. No one knew what they were talking about that day, new plans for an economical project or perhaps they were just planning a family picnic. The meeting was being held on the twentieth floor, everyone had arrived and the meeting was underway. A meeting that was to end in a very violent manner.

The explosion, it happened so fast no one knew until it was too late. The ground rumbled and the building went up in flames before moments later crumbling to the ground. Hours passed as authorities shifted through the ruble and by morning the Olympians were pronounced dead. Each and every one of them.

The police investigation that followed was not capable of finding enough evidence to point out a suspect. After the entire ordeal the children of the Olympian's were quickly pulled into a heated in-court battle. The in-court battle was not about the fact that their families were just murdered but instead about the fact that all of the Olympians stated in their wills that their entire fortune was to be given to their children. Many people objected claiming that the children were in no way capable of handling such responsibilities, in all honesty many of them were probably hoping to cash in on a bunch of children who knew no better, it's frightening what greed can do to a person, but the will of the Olympians was in black and white, no matter how much people argued over it there was no logical or valid reason to call the will void. So overnight a group of just orphaned kids many of them barely thirteen became the richest people in the world.

We all dealt with our parent's death differently. Some buried themselves in academics, some adopted time consuming habits, and others withdrew themselves from society all together. We all tried to stay in touch, tried to comfort each other, but fear of the person that killed our parents, fear of them coming back and trying the same thing with us or trying something worst drove us all away from each other.

We all decided to disappear. Continents were put in between all of us. I moved to an island in the Pacific, one of us moved to Paris, another one moved to Italy, and so on.

We were children, we were scared but it's been five years now and it's time to go back. It's time to find out what happened.

We all agreed to it. It was the first time we all talked to each other in ages and it felt so good being together again, hearing each other's voice and I know everyone else felt the same way. We are all set to meet at this old burger shop we always loved. I wonder how much everyone has changed. I can't wait to see them all.

Mom, Dad, I'm going to find out who did this and I'm going to make them pay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkmoon11: Thanks for the encouragement! :D**

**PHEsan: Thank you and yes this will contain Percy/Nico.**

Disclaimer: I own Nothing!

This chapter is kinda slow but I got chapter three coming out today as well, so stick around!

* * *

End this Game: Chapter Two.

New York really hasn't changed that much, people were still bustling up and down the streets, tourist mixed with the locals, cab drivers were rude as ever, and my favorite candy store was still up and running.

I chewed on some blue licorice as I walked down the alleyway. Me and my two cousins Thalia and Jason found this hole in the wall burger shop when we were about ten, Jason was nine. It was run by an old cranky man named Garry, all three of us were ready to high tail our butts out of there when we first caught a glance of Garry's wrinkled face but when the old man suddenly snapped 'Well, you brats going to sit down and eat some burgers or what?' we couldn't help ourselves. You might say it was dangerous trusting a complete stranger and I would agree with you, but hey you spend three hours running away from a trio of overprotective babysitters and see how hungry you get afterwards. Besides, the old man really knew how to make a burger.

Needless to say after the three of us made it home we were given a strict lecture and a two week grounding period.

Entering the small establishment I was greeted by the familiar sound of a bell chime as I opened the door.

A brunette girl about my age approached me, greeting me in a monotone voice that said she'd rather be anywhere but here. "Hello their will you be eating alone today?"

The brunette girl that greeted me was now staring at me oddly; Oh, she was waiting for a reply. "No, I'm actually meeting someone people here." Something was off, even after my reply the girl just wouldn't stop staring at me.

The brunette seemed to catch on to her problem blinking a couple times before turning back to me again, this time with a smile on her face. "Oh, meeting someone are you, girlfriend perhaps?"

"No, just getting back together with a couple of old friends." I tried my best to smile back but there was something odd about this situation. My fingers twitched as if my body was getting ready to defend itself, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, it felt like someone was watching me. This girl was giving off a weird vibe or something.

I was thankful when the girl left saying that I could just sit anywhere I pleased, while she went to the kitchen to fetch me a beverage.

I made a quick walk down the aisles of beaten up chairs and tables to arrive at a booth tucked into the far right corner of the small eating establishment but before arriving I could hear two voices coming from the booth.

Two brown headed teenage boys sat at the booth with their feet propped on the table and by the sound of it, was playing some sort of PSP game.

I decided to hang back for a moment to try and deduced who these people were.

"No, you have to stick by my side there are too many bogies, you have to cover my back." One of the boys stated only to be followed by a sound of annoyance as the hand held device pronounced 'Game Over' in a robotic voice.

After a loud sigh the other boy lent into who I assumed-given the uncanny likeness between the two-was his brother, pointing at something on the screen.

"Okay here's the plan…." That certainly stirred up a memory.

Two identical boys with brown eyes that glinted with the kind of mischief that told you to always keep one hand on your wallet.

A smile lit my face as I finally approached the booth with the two boys in it. "Conner, Travis."

In completed unison the twins raised their heads to acknowledge the person that just interrupted their gaming session only to stop as large grins slowly spread across their faces as they caught sight of me.

My name was shouted joyously as the twins leapt up from their seats and enveloped me in a bone crushing hug. They had grown taller almost matching my six foot height and stronger, by the good shape they were in it looks like they kept up with their track meet practices'.

The twins and I were still exchanging joyful greeting when we were interrupted by two voices I automatically recognized.

"Started the party without us I see." I did a full one eighty to face the late comer, the same smile I had since the twins was still plastered on my face.

"Thalia," I quickly reached out pulling the girl into a hug, which she returned happily. "It's good to see you.

"It's great to see you too Percy."

"Well, since you guys are having so much fun I'll just be leaving then." Said the blond that stood behind Thalia.

Jason Grace, when we were younger the two of us could never agree on anything together. Albeit his sister and I were the exact same way.

I stepped forwards only to punch the blond in the arm before pulling him into a hug as well.

The years have been good to the Grace's. Thalia was starting to look more like a young woman now although her punk rock spirit still shown through with her ripped skinny jeans, leather jacket, and short spiked hair. Jason on the other hand didn't seem to fit in with the runaway teenager look we all seemed to have gone for, while the twins and I wore jeans, a shirt, and a hoodie, Jason wore beige tailored pants with a white button up dress shirt, his hair combed neatly out of his face, in short he looked like a well groomed son of a millionaire, which was close enough to the truth.

Thalia was greeting the twins while I poked fun at Jason and his attire when a very beautiful voice made itself known.

"I like your outfit Jay Jay." We all turned towards the young women that just came in.

Kaleidoscope eyes mixed with soft chocolate hair, and native skin. Beautiful, just like her mother..

"Piper, how have you been?" I smiled at her as she came forward to hug us all.

All six of us settled into the booth talking about our lives and the thing that had changed in the past five years. I wasn't long before we were joined by the rest of our friends.

Saying that many of them had changed was an understatement, we had all grown up in the five years we were apart I would have expected no less, but I was still happy to see every single one of them.

Some people had yet to arrive, some had sent texts explaining that they couldn't make it.

Leo had called an hour ago saying that his flight was being held up in LA and he wouldn't be able to make it. The only other people missing were Bianca, Nico, Hazel, Annabeth, Luke, and Chris.

"Hey, Stolls where are your brothers anyway?" Clarisse asked before taking a bite out of her burger. They tasted different, the burgers I mean. Nothing like old man Garry's.

"Luke's closing a business deal today, Chris is probably with him." The twins shrugged.

Small talk, something we all seemed to be good at. We all seemed to be skirting around the real reason we were all here. Five years and we still have difficulty speaking of it.

We need to get past this.

I opened my mouth to ask the question that was on everyone's mind but when a tried to speak it felt like my tongue twisted itself into a knot.

Thankful I was saved from embarrassment when the door flung open revealing a very hyper looking Latino.

"Hello ladies and gents Leo has entered the building." The Latino gave us all a big grin as he approached our table.

"Leo, we thought you weren't going to make it until tomorrow." Jason questioned giving the smaller teen a pat on the shoulder as others exchanged greeting with him.

"Yeah, so did I but the engineers got the plane fixed faster than expected and here I am." The teen pulled up a chair at the extended table that connected to our booth.

"So Leo how have you been, I've heard rumors of Bunker nine inc. developing a new electric hybrid car?" Will asked form across the table.

Leo paused and looked up from the menu, an excited grin on his face. "I'm afraid rumors are all you'll have for a while, we're trying to keep everything on the hush for now."

"But you have not denied it." Will smiled in victory.

Leo stuck out his tongue in a childish manner before going back to the menu.

The brunette girl that had greeted me at the door earlier came over to our table asking if she could take Leo's order, which the Latino happily answered. No one missed the way Leo's eyes followed the brunette as she walked back to the kitchen.

Leo turned to us once more giving a low whistle. "Damn, who's that old man Garry's niece or something?"

We all chuckled at the teen's antics before realizing that Leo had actually asked a very intriguing question. Who was this girl? She still gave me those weird vibes, like she did when I first met her at the door. It was certainly unlike old man Garry to hire extra help. In fact we haven't even seen old man Gary since we got here.

I looked around the table and I could tell the others were curious about this as well and also a bit cautious.

We decided to wait for the girl to come back before we started up with the questions. Everyone at the table smoothly flowed into conversation. It was eight minutes later when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled out my smartphone having only been vaguely listening to the conversation between the twins and Leo, something about building the ultimate super soaker.

I looked down at my phone, I didn't recognize the number so I wasn't going to bother with answering it, rejecting the call I shifted ready to put the phone back in my pocket when it pinged telling me that I had a message, looking on the screen of the smartphone I found that it was the same unknown number. My eyebrows furrowed at the device, how odd.

I hesitantly tapped on the screen bring up the message. Who was this person? How the hell did they get my phone number? Five words from an unknown resource. An observation from an unseen observer.

The message read: You can't trust the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own Nothing!

* * *

End this Game: Chapter Three.

My head rose at the sound of clattering plates. The girl had returned with Leo's order placing the tofu burger in front of him with his side of curly fries.

Leo smiled at the girl. "Thank you, and before you go could you do one last favor for me?" The brunette looked cautious about answering that question.

"Depends." The girl stated.

Leo gave her another smile. "None of us were smart enough to catch your name."

The girl seemed to calm slightly. "Oh, that's alright my name is…"

The bells at the door chimed signaling new customers had arrived, the girl turned her head to look at the door when she did she made an audible gulp and seemed to become more nervous. I slightly raised my head following her line of sight at the door stood five thuggish looking guys. My senses were on high alert now the text, the girls odd behavior and weird vibes, the sudden appearance of these men that looked like nothing more than trouble. I didn't know what was going on but we all had to get out of here before something bad happens.

The girl had quickly apologies before leaving to tend to the other customers, after the girl left I turned toward Thalia who was sitting beside me, tapping on her arm to get her attention.

Thalia looked at me confused that's when I handed her my phone, the message I had just received still open on the screen. Thalia took a look at it before looking back up towards me, I gave her a vague gesture with my head towards the entrance were the girl stood talking to the five thuggish looing men. Thalia's electric blue eyes hardened to a darker shade and she didn't even question the unknown sender of the message, she didn't have to, we both knew that if everything came down to the wire our family would be a first priority.

We all may have been close in age but Thalia and I were always the ones keeping watch over the others. Just like our parents who watched over the other Olympians, no matter how much the others may have hated it.

Thalia hastily handed me my phone back before pull her own out, frantically tapping on the screen before quickly put the device back in her pocket. It wasn't more than seconds later did I hear a symphony of vibrations and different ring tones as everyone's phones, including mine, informed their owners that they had received a message.

Everyone looked a bit perplexed as they pulled out there phones. I looked down at my screen again bring the new massage up.

Thalia to Everyone: We are no longer safe here we need to leave NOW. We'll push past the thugs at the door, there might be some more in the ally. After we finish them off everyone needs to split up but be careful. I think someone might be watching us. In exactly one week I want everyone to meet at my dad's old house uptown. Let's go follow my lead.

The smiles and grins had fallen from everyone's faces, there was no other emotion than concentration and wariness as everyone rose from their seat calmly making their way to the door. Old man Garry's only had one way in and one way out.

As we approached the door the brunette looked towards us with the look of unease on her face as we all got closer.

Me and Thalia took point as we moved to try and push past the five thugs at the door, without starting an altercation. It didn't work.

"Hey snot mouth were you think your going?" One of the thugs growled grabbing me roughly by the shoulder shoving me backwards into Jason.

Many of my friends started to protest against the man. Accusations and threats were swapped meanwhile the feeling of dread was starting to boil in my stomach, through the window on the door I spotted eight more thugs outside.

"What the hell man, were just trying to leave." Clarisse growled back at the man.

"You'll leave when we let you punk." The man gave Clarisse a shove back as well, that in retrospect was probably the worst idea in his life considering as far as I could remember Clarisse always had a very short temper, much like many of us.

Before anyone could stop her Clarisse brought back her arm and swung forward, her fist connecting viciously with the man's jaw causing him to stager backwards a bit, his friends catching him before he fell to the ground.

Thalia moved up beside Clarisse their bodies in a defensive stance. "We do not want trouble, move and we'll forget about this." Jason said trying to calm down the situation and bargain our way out of here.

As much as I liked Jason for his peaceful tactics, he was never really the type to pull out his weapon first, but this situation was far past peaceful negotiation.

"Nah, I don't think we will pretty boy." The man Clarisse had punched staggered forward pushing his friends off him, whipping the blood from the corner of his mouth, sneering with yellow crooked teeth.

Deep breaths Percy just like your guidance counselor taught you one, two, three, four- "Your coming with us you bunch of freaks!" Nope.

Within a time span of four seconds the entire burger joint turned into an all-out dinner brawl. The twins faceoff with a man that had a face covered in tattoos, me and Jason took on two other guys, Piper quickly grabbed a chair smashing the fourth guy over the head knocking him out cold while Clarisse practically tackled the man she had punched earlier through the door both of them landing on the dirty pavement outside, alerting the rest of the thugs.

The twins kicked the man they were fighting into a wall and watched as the man crumbled to the ground in an ungraceful lump. Jason spun around the man appearing behind him giving him a quick kick to his back making the man practically fall into my harsh right hook, knocking him un-conscious.

Thalia grabbed the back of Clarisse's pants dragging her off the man she was trying to punch to death and back into the room, she quickly spun around giving a karate kick to the chest of one of the new thugs that was trying to get in through the door as well while trying not to step on there, I'm guessing leader, who was now a bloody mess.

"Guys, I called the cops there going to be here in ten minutes!" Will yelled from somewhere behind all of us.

Leo popped up from behind the clerk counter. "I don't know about you guys but I'd rather not be behind bars my first day back in New York." He ducked again as the thugs from outside started to file in, all of them cracking there knuckles and sneering at us try their best to look intimidating.

Their weak intimidation tactics were met by wolf stares from me and the rest of my family and we could all visibly see them take one step back. After all their not the ones with eight years of self-defense and close courter combat training.

All of us drew in close to each other creating a tight shoulder to shoulder rectangle shape, there was one last glare sent towards the men that stood in between us and the door before we all rushed forward as a group barreling past the remaining men.

Once in the ally way Thalia took a quick survey making sure there were no more men before grabbing Jason's arm starting their way down one of the stray ally ways, yelling behind her as she ran. "Remember the plan meet us there at noon."

We didn't bother responding instead the rest of us just spilt up taking off down our own separate ally ways.

The other will be alright, I told myself.

My breathing was hard as I ran down the ally and I only sped up when I heard footsteps behind me. I took a chance and looked over my shoulder trying to see how followers I had, only to duck to the right as a loud Bang rung through the ally. They had a gun.

My speed picked up as I tried to relocate myself, I took a right, I shouldn't have taken a right. There was something I always loved and hated about these back alleys, you take one wrong turn and it's so easy to lose yourself. Another gunshot rung in my ears.

I took a sharp left two more shot were fired behind me, I could feel the debris of bricks make contact with the left side of my face as one of the bullets just missed me, my best bet was running I couldn't take them down while he's armed. I took another sharp right hopefully putting myself back on the right path.

There were no more gun shots and the footsteps were getting faint, maybe he ran out of energy and I lost him.

My moment of calm quickly turn into panic once more as a hand shot out of a dark crevice in between two buildings, the hand was firmly paced over my mouth as it drug me into darknees.

I struggled against my kidnapper, the person must have been shorter than me considering my elbow just connected with his chest.

"Would you calm down, it's me!" My entire body went still, that voice, it was older or mature but I definitely remember it, I remembered I small Italian boy sneaking into my bedroom we he spent the night, asking if he could sleep with me, claiming that he had nightmares.

Nico.


End file.
